


The Lost Valentine

by SpikesSire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikesSire/pseuds/SpikesSire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and his daughter Grace rent an old house down at the beach, not knowing that there's already the ghost of a handsome navy officer residing in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Valentine




End file.
